Farrin
Farrin is a vampire lord and the primary antagonist of Tomb Raider/Witchblade/Magdalena/Vampirella crossover story Convergence. Biography Convergence Sara Pezzi, Vampirella and Magdalena are invited by the vampire lord Farrin to a remote amusement house. When they come, Vampirella questions Farrin as to why he invited them here. Before he can answer Magdalena stabs him through his back with her sword. Sara then asks Vampirella in how much trouble are they here. Vampirella explains, that vampire lords get stronger as they age and Farrin is old enough to remember a time before language. She then orders Farrin to let go the innocent captives. Farrin, having recovered from his stabbing wound, reveals the three captured children, surrounded by feral dogs and other vampires. He then tells the women, that if they want the children, they will have to enter the building and get them themselves as he planned this amusement for ages. Furious, Sara asks if Farrin is doing all this just because he's bored. Farrin answers that over many centuries, he came to a conclusion, that he should feast on more rarified treats. And now he's going to test his palate on the three women. Sara isn't convinced that Farrin can take them all on just as the children trance wares off and they're attacked by the vampires. While Sara and Vampirella rush to save the children, Patience refuses to leave her duty, which is to protect the innocents by killing abominations. As Patience fights with Farrin, Sara and Vampirella tell the children to close their eyes as they face the vampires. Although the two women fight bravely, they're slowly overwhelmed by the attackers. Seeing this, Vampirella tells Sara to save three bullets for the children if they fail. Just as Sara is pinned down by vampire twins, she saved by Patience. With their combined efforts, the three women kill all the vampires and save the children. They then confront Farrin himself. Patience throws a flask of holy water, twice blessed at the Farrin, while Sara shoots it, causing it to rupture onto the vampire lord. The holy water melts Farrin's face, instantly killing him. Powers & Ability Powers * Vampire Physiology: Farrin was a vampire lord, which meant that he got more powerful the longer he lived. As such, he had various abilities. ** Healing Factor: Farring could heal any ordinary wound he would receive such when he was stabbed by Magdalena through his chest with a sword or his hand was cut clean off. Unfortunately, Farrin's healing factor couldn't save him from holy water burning him to death. ** Semi-Immortality: As long as Farrin regularly consumed blood, he could live for thousands of years. ** Blood Consumption: Being a vampire, Farrin could and needed to regularly consume blood if he wanted to prolong his lifespan and stay strong. ** Mental Sedation: Farrin could put others into trance like state. While in this state, the subjects wouldn't be aware of their surroundings and be completely unresponsive to outside irritant. In order to attract Sara, Vampirella and Magdalena, Farring captured three children and put them into trance-like state. Weaknesses * Holy Water: As a vampire, the holy water could instantly kill Farrin if he came in contact with it. Gallery Blackw16.jpg|Farrin being stabbed by Magdalena. Blackw20.jpg|A flask of holy water thrown at Farrin. Blackw21.jpg|Farring after the holy water melts his face and kills him. Category:Comics Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Comic Deceased